


Macross V (Macross Frontier/Delta x Voltron Legendary Defender)

by doveyrei



Category: Macross - All Media Types, Macross Delta, Voltron: Legendary Defender, マクロス Frontier | Macross Frontier
Genre: Amnesiac Reader, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Idols, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Music, POV First Person, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Shiro (Voltron), POV Third Person, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Reader-Insert, polyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doveyrei/pseuds/doveyrei
Summary: (THIS WAS ORIGINALLY POSTED ON MY TUMBLR WATTPAD AND QUOTEV.)Merodii Lee,  member of the famous idol unit Walküre, the second female pilot of the Delta Squadron and the spitting image of Lynn Minmay. Bringing her sea feline companion Chika along, she went on a solo mission outside of her home planet, Ragna in a search to find a very close friend in favor of a promise she kept, who was announced missing.In the progress of the mission, she was suddenly attacked by the Galra Empire and was swept away into an another, but unfamiliar planet. Coincidentally, the defenders of the universe so called Voltron reside there for a while. The Paladins discovers her unconscious state and takes her in.Awakening from the healing pods, Merodii finds herself in the arms of the Blue Paladin.Disclaimer: VLD, the Macross Franchise and any other pic/vid inserts I may include are not mine .





	1. Valkyrie

A normal day in planet Arus, within the Castle of Lions resides the five Paladins of the high tech Voltron, and the lone survivor of her kind, Princess Allura of Altea and her advisor, Coran. There was no missions nor sticky scenarios in the way of their time until something has hit the planet's surface making the whole place rumble. 

Lance was annoyed that the quake has startled his beauty sleep. He groaned removing his headphones and peeling off his face mask. "Jeez. What is it now?"

Keith was in the middle of sharpening his blade in which he has stopped. He was curious to find the source of the unknown incident. He stood up from the edge of his bed, grabbed his crop jacket, and left his room.

Hunk was just finished fixing up a snack for himself in the palace kitchen composed of the weird space ingredients Coran has offered him to use. In response of noise, he whined and turned towards the exit. His snack could wait a little longer.

Pidge was giving her drone little updates and slight repairs. She wrapped everything up and placed her tools away. Leaving to the main room, her drone follows her.

Shiro was doing some push ups, already in his voltron uniform. Thinking that this was possibly a drill or a sudden mission, he's ready to go through the task and complete it.

Everyone met in the center area dressed in their Voltron uniforms. Allura along with Coran steps in to tell them what was going on.

"An unfamiliar aircraft has crash landed a nearby Arus village. I would like you guys to take your lions and check it out."

Within seconds, the Paladins jumped into the cockpits of their lions and flew towards the source of the incident.

* * *

 

Once everyone has reached their destination, the unfamiliar aircraft that Allura mentioned was in sight. One of the wings has been detached and is  merely buried under the golden sand.

"Whoa..." Pidge was amazed of the design of the aircraft. Even from a far point of view from the eyes of her lion, it was huge.

"I don't understand. This can't be owned by the Galra Empire." Keith was confused. After being experienced of the Galra only to be the ones to invade from outer space as of in this planet. It was unusual for another intruder to come by at a time like this.

"Might as well have to find out." Shiro lowered his lion to land onto the sandy ground.

Everyone exited from their own lions walking through the Arus village. The tiny villagers crowded around the aircraft between a safe distance and eventually turned their heads facing the Paladins with worry.

"What's going on here?" Shiro asked looking at the alien beside him. 

A sudden thud occurred before the arusian could speak. There reveals the pilot of the suspicious aircraft, limping towards the Paladins. Their face isn't shown, they were wearing a helmet. The pilot was cradling seems to be a white blob, according to how far team Voltron is between them,  it isn't clear what they were actually holding.

At some point, the pilot gives in and stumbles to their side onto the ground. In response, the whole team darts in to help them up. The more close the paladins are to the pilot, they begin to discover a couple of details. Their body over the fitted blue, white and gold suit has a slim build, so they assume the pilot would be female. The white blob that was wrapped around her arms was what appears to be a cat like marine animal, whimpering, shivering-- _scared_.

The five surrounds the pilot. Shiro kneels down, gently taking off the shattered helmet. The moment the helmet came off, long locks of dark blue hair and lime pastel green highlights spreads around the head of the pilot. Her head swayed slightly sideways, showing an expression of exhaustion and pain. Despite the unusual color of her hair, she has presented some physical traits enough to consider her a human being.

"Oh my.." Hunk gasped to the state the pilot is into. 

As Shiro repositions the unconscious girl sitting up, he brushes the annoying strands of her hair that were in the way of her face. Hunk leans in beside Shiro to pick up the frightened kitten.

"Don't worry, we won't bite." Hunk softly pets the little mercat behind it's ears.

"Lance, take care of the girl as I contact Allura to send Coran another jet to carry the aircraft back to the castle for further investigation." Shiro ordered, facing the blue paladin.

"Is that really a good idea?" Pidge turned to Shiro with a sign of utter doubt. Everyone knew how he was when it comes to women, especially if they're of an alien descent.

"He doesn't even know how to take care of himself." Keith agreed to her statement, dissing Lance off.

"Well _excuse_ me. You're just jealous I have the privilege to bring another passenger to my Lion." Lance scoffs.

All Keith did was rolling his eyes. "Whatever."

Leading back to the lions, Lance carries the mysterious girl bridal style into his cockpit. Carefully sitting himself back onto his seat, he repositions her sitting sideways onto his lap. He rests her head on his right shoulder. Before flying back to the castle, he removes his helmet and places it onto the girl's. "There, that's better."

The girl groans faintly, shifting a hand over Lance's collar making him jump a little. "Don't worry, buddy. We got your back." Lance makes a small smile and takes off.


	2. Universal Idol

The mysterious pilot stands asleep in one of the healing pods. Lance, Keith, Shiro, Allura and Coran watches her while Hunk and Pidge were looking for clues inside her jet. 

"She can't possibly be human.....how was she able to come by here?" Keith still couldn't keep his eyes away from the face of the unknown female. 

He's also not certain since he can't recognize her to be part of the Garrison. Lance, Hunk and Pidge doesn't see it as well. She couldn't be an altean either, having only the princess and her advisor as the only survivors of their species. Her ears were similar for an average human, and pink marks over her cheeks weren't shown.

"Mmm giving the girl the googly eyes already?" Lance wiggled his brows at Keith.

Keith finding himself staring, feels his cheeks warm up and scowled back. "I was just lost in thought, blockhead!"

At least Keith wasn't the only one. The moment Shiro saw that girl's face back at the arusian village, he was concerned of course although confused. She looked familiar at some point--as if he might've seen her in the _past._

"Shiro? Is everything alright?" Allura's voice has gotten him back to his senses.

"Huh?" He slightly shakes his head and smiles faintly. "I'm fine. Just..remembering things."

The little white mercat they have also saved began to crawl it's way towards the pilot's pod. Still whimpering, it places it's paw over the translucent glass. 

"Don't worry little fella, your owner will be back up and ready in a few ticks." Coran was checking on the monitor in case something happens while the girl is still in stasis.

This brought attention to Lance in which it has broken up the pointless bickering between himself and Keith. Lance walk towards the saddening little ball, sits down beside it and rubs it's ears. Looking up at the unconscious girl, he thinks back at the time he took her into his lion, placing her over his lap and having her wear his helmet. Seeing the girl gently grip onto the collar of his voltron uniform, he somehow got a whiff of her, the scent of an ocean; a beach.

Lance could hear Keith sigh from behind but he didn't bother to turn around.

The doors slide open revealing Hunk, holding a box cluttered with stuff, followed by Pidge holding a pastel blue bag, a pair of dark red combat boots and a pile of uniform of some sort slung over her arm. Pidge's drone hovers by her right shoulder. 

"We found these in the jet's pit behind the pilot seat." Hunk placed the box of goods over the center table. Pidge too placed the bag and pile of clothing onto the table. The whole gang gathered around to take a closer look. 

"A runaway?" Keith guessed.

Scanning through the box, it was cluttered with photographs and unopened letters. Each paladin found one that caught their eye.

Hunk held a photo of the girl smiling behind a whole feast of food that he couldn't describe what they were. Her smile was so big, you could see her canine teeth look like fangs, but less for a vampire. It was cute and cheeky.

Pidge has the one with the girl posing with a boy that looked very similar to her appearance. He had blue hair as well, but lighter. They were both messing with each other's hair; they could be twins. It reminded her of that photo she took with her brother back at the Garrison.

Keith got the photo where the girl is saluting with her helmet tucked under her left arm, in front of the jet that they discovered. The white gold and cyan aircraft took up most of the background assuming that it was big in one piece. In that photo, she wore the same uniform that sat next to the box. It looked more casual rather than professional noting her sleeveless dark gray jacket zipped up, navy thigh highs and dark red denim shorts. Isn't it a bit too cold to wear something like that at an aircraft carrier?

Shiro's was the photo that is the most frayed and looked old. A man stood proudly next to a teen in uniform holding a hand of a child clinging onto a paper airplane. The calligraphy on the white border of the picture was poorly written in red ink reading out,

**_Me, Papa and Brother Takashi_ **

He could feel the tears trying to force it's way out of his eyes. Allura glanced over his shoulder in shock. She whispers to the four mice that rested upon her shoulders. They all nodded and scurried down her dress exiting the room.

Lance frowns at the sights of the image he was grasping onto. The girl surrounded by a big group of friends; smiling; laughing, cheering. They all used their hands to create "W" like signs. Of course he wasn't sure what it meant, but it did look cool. 

"If she's a runaway, why would she leave such precious memories behind...?"

To the looks of it they seemed so close--like a family. Oh, how much he misses his parents and siblings back at Earth. He just wants to get this mission to eliminate the galran empire over with so he could go back to them. 

"Guys, it looks like the little kit is up to something." Coran's sentence led everyone's eyes onto the mercat pouncing onto the table. It uses it's tiny mouth to unbuckle the latch of the blue bag and buries it's tiny head inside.

Popping out, a blue device shows in a shape of a cat with a hole resembling a mouth on one end of it. To Pidge's interest to the technology, she adjusted her glasses and knelt down towards the kitten. "What do you have there buddy?" 

The mercat puts down the weird device and pressed it's paw on a button activating a holographic screen. Music begins blare out, a crowd of people chanting and waving multi-colored glow sticks in the air. The setting takes in a big stage; one by one six female figures appear in silhouettes.

They each reveal themselves in valkyrie knight armor, shining platinum swords and angelic wings. All in one they all sang,

_**'Welcome to Walküre World..'** _

The team of  Voltron were astonished, they looked like real warriors. Each member faces their followers giving out a speech.

_**'To everyone who is watching the galactic network!** _

_**The globular cluster is now under Galran control,'** _

"They know the Galra Empire too?!" Hunk widened his eyes. Everyone else was surprised as well. 

_**'because of this, we can't travel  in order to perform anti-Var Waccine shows.'** _

"Var..." Allura repeated. Somehow, she recognizes the term, but she doesn't know what it really meant.

**_'But we can't just sit idly._ **

_**So we'll perform a special show and with a help of our new member taking her debut** _

_**today, we can broadcast it across the galaxy!** _

**_Everyone across the stars and nations of the universe, we want to inspire you!_ **

**_We're here to prove the Galra Empire that no matter what happens,_ **

**_we'll never give up!'_ **

"It seems that we aren't the only defenders of the universe." Keith crossed his arms. He may look like he doesn't like the idea but he is quite interested.

The last one out of the six comes out from the shadows behind the stage. Her midnight hair flowed touching the floor beautifully in a ponytail, tied in a silky red bow. She winks to the crowd. 

_**'Let the songs of the goddess ring through the galaxy!'** _

That sixth member is the injured girl that Voltron saved.

"Merodii." Shiro's voice choked out the name he hasn't said in years. No one but Allura and Keith could hear him.

"Lance, the pod!" Coran pointed towards the direction behind Lance. He shifts himself, turning back at the female within the pod. As it ejects, her body begins to topple over. Lance slides in, catching her.

"I got you, I got you." One of his hands supported the back of her head as his other arm is wrapped tightly around her waist. Her eyelids begin to flutter open, exposing the true color of her irises; cherry red orbs. 

"Hey." Lance whispered softly, forming a warm grin on his face.

"Er.." She blinked. "Hello.........I'm sorry, who are you?"


	3. Delta

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Those were the first words the girl has said along with a blank look. I bet you would expect her to spring her eyes open and ask  _'where am I?!'_  or scream and knock the Cuban dead with a single punch.

"The name's Lance," He gives a very white smile that shines like the ones in those advertisements. "But you can call me-- _anytime_." 

"Yup, there's the Lance we know by heart." Pidge slams her face into her palm. 

The little white mercat jumps off the table in excitement and pounces over at the girl, licking her cheeks happily followed by a wagging tail fin. The girl giggled and embraced her little kit. "Chika! I'm sorry I've worried you." The Mercat nuzzled her face at her owner's neck.

"Chika.." Hunk repeated the pet's name in a faint whisper no one could barely hear.

Allura lowered herself towards the girl and offered her a hand. The female gave a nod and took her hand, being hoisted up. 

"Th-thanks..--Oh no." 

Once she got up her legs begin to stagger. Allura caught her in her arms to keep her standing. Chika panicked by her owner's moves, she jumped off towards Hunk's shoulder.

"Easy there, dear." Allura placed her hands over the girl's shoulders. "May I ask for your name?"  

"Merodii Lee," She answered. "I'm a pilot of the Delta Flight Unit and a member of the sound tactical unit, Walküre." 

A few seconds after Merodii's last sentence, her face went blue and began to stammer, "Y-y-you're not going to contact them right? If Reina locates me, Makina _-san_  will totally punish me for sure!"

"Who's Reina?" Pidge raised a brow.

"And who's Makina _-san_?" Hunk added in.

"So you _are_  a runaway." Keith butted in walking towards Merodii pushing slightly shoving Lance out of the way. 

"Huh?! It's not like that, I--!" Before she could say anymore, she was interrupted by a loud growl. Merodii pouts, placing her hand over her stomach. "Darn."

"I think it's best if we continue this conversation in the dining room." Shiro speaks to her with a comforted smile if only she could recognize it. 

~~~+~~~

 "My name is Allura, Princess of Altea," Allura starts. "This is Coran, my advisor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, miss!" Coran bowed before Merodii.

She smiles in response. "It's nice to meet you too, Coran."

"I'm Pidge, the smart one of the team. The guy cooking in the kitchen is Hunk," She turns her head over to Keith sitting right across of her, impatiently waiting for dinner. "The lonely emo dude over there next to goofball Lance is Keith." 

"Yep that's right--wait  _what_  did you just say?" 

Merodii nods but refuses to meet Keith's gaze. She felt like his eyes has been over her for a long time--cold eyes. 

"And I'm.." Shiro pauses for a few seconds then continues to say something else. "I'm Shiro. Together we form Voltron, the last hope of the Universe." From there on, Allura frowns thinking there might be something that Shiro knows more than the others.

"The last hope of the Universe...You too?" Merodii repeated blinking a couple of times. "Now that I think about it, the Lieutenant mentioned about a Princess and Voltron a couple of times before. Wait, you're familiar with us too right?" 

"Welllll..." Lance panned his eyes sideways.

"We were actually trying to figure out who you were by looking for clues within your fighter." Allura answered. "We haven't been familiar with your squadron unit until now."

"Sorry we have to barge into your property like that while you were still healing." Pidge scratched the nape of her neck.

"No, it's fine. I did expected for it to be examined if someone did find me."  Merodii shakes her head. "I'm certain you saw that video from my phone."

Everyone exchanged looks and simply nodded. After a little while of waiting for food to be served, Hunk finally comes and presents a line of dishes for the lady guest and the rest of the team. "Bon Appétit!" Lance and Keith chowed down what were in their plates right away. She takes a bite of the tasty grub and grinned widely with a satisfied hum. "Mmm~ Delicious!"

"Aww thanks!" Hunk smiles bashfully with dusty pink cheeks.

"Hey, you should come visit Ragnanyannyan sometime!" Merodii chimed with her mouth still full. "I eat most of my meals over there."

"A restaurant?" Hunk asked while Lance attempts to steal a bite out of his plate. He unfortunately fails with a smack on the back of his hand. "That's a nono Lance, you had your share!"

"It's located in Ragna, the planet I live in." Merodii continued with a frown.

"The planet  _you_  ran away from." Keith replied almost immediately.

Merodii clenches her fist. "I've told you before, I'm not a runaway."

"Then how come you we found your bag, a box of pictures and other stuff behind your cockpit? Why did we happen to find you injured along with a wrecked fighter?" Keith resumed with a series of uncomfortable questions. Shiro 

cuts him off before he could say anymore. He turns to Merodii, her cowlick wilts with a pout. "You left to find something important. Didn't you?" 

"That's right," Merodii says, her brow furrowed. "There's a promise I need to fulfill. A very close friend of mine helped me out of Ragna without being caught by anyone else."

Hayate Immelman. Shiro already could be able to guess who that person was but said nothing about it. "And what would that promise be?"

"One of our Walküre members, Freyja Wion, was mysteriously taken by Galran Soldiers hours before I left." Merodii placed her fork down and looked up at Shiro with a concerned look. "By one Idol short, it will still affect our performance to neutralize the Var." 

"That term keeps on popping into my head since we watch that video. If you could, can you summarize what that is for us, darling?" Allura asked. 

"Var Syndrome, a mysterious phenomenon that takes away the sanity of many individuals regardless of race or species. It can infect even one of us in this room." Merodii takes in a serious tone. "The Galran Empire takes advantage of the syndrome's effect, causing innocent people to go berserk and lose control of themselves which may result in hurting another. That's why Walküre alongside with Delta Flight, exists. We are the  _'cure'_  for the Var Syndrome."

"So if we don't get rid of this virus, our success rate to beat the Galran Empire will go down." Pidge adjusted her glasses. A straightforward elaboration.

"I'm not going back to Ragna. Not until my promise to bring my friend back is fulfilled." Merodii completes her dish, consuming her last bite. 

"It looks like more challenges await us." Shiro placed his hands over his hips. "But now that we have finished our dinner, I think it's time catch some shut-eye for the day."

"Hold on, where's Merodii gonna sleep?" Lance got up from his seat.

"Hm, I'm sure Keith won't mind sharing quarters! It's the only area with an extra bunk." Coran popped in. His statement made Lance, Keith and Merodii all flinch.

_"Eh?!"_

_"CORAN!"_

"Y-Yknow, I can just sleep in my Fighter.."

"Unacceptable! Your jet is unstable to be in. But no worries, Hunk and I will tune it up in a jiffy!" Coran whipped a thumbs up.

"Ya sure you wanna do that Coran?" Lance asks glancing at Merodii. 

Merodii simply shrugs. "I don't know man, Keith probably seems like he could be the most toxic person to be around." Another cold flash from Keith strikes her spine, but this time she doesn't care.

"I like her already," Pidge whispered to Hunk's ear.

"THANK YOU!" Lance threw his hands up in the air towards Merodii.

"It'll only be for a few quintets," Allura added. "From there on we'll figure everything out."

"Sigh...fine."


	4. Takashi

**_A/N: Yo season 4 turned my brain to mush._ **

**_Note: Full italic dialogues are from flashbacks, bold italics are lyrics._ **

"Alright my paladins, I'll see you all in the morning." Allura clapped her hands, dismissing everyone out of the control room. "Shiro, Keith? I'd like to have a word with you two."

Both of them stopped in their tracks as Coran brushed passed them carrying some of Merodii's belongings, leading her to Keith's room. "This way, Merodii!"

"Y-yes, Coran." Merodii followed. 

Now that everyone's gone, it was just the princess, the leader, and the red paladin left alone. With a sigh, Allura was the first to speak. "Keith, you shouldn't be rough on the girl. That wasn't very polite."

"Look, I'm trying okay?" Keith narrowed his brows and crossed his arms, avoiding eye contact. 

"And Shiro," Allura glanced at him with a frown. "Ever since you guys took her in the ship, your expressions around her make me concerned. Keith noticed too."

"I--" Shiro swallowed a hard lump from his throat and ran his galra hand through his white forelock.

"Do you know her?" Keith widened his eyes.

"Yes, as a matter a fact," Shiro answered hesitantly, sitting over on the edge of the center platform. "But I don't think she remembers me."

"And what's the matter with that?" Allura asked.

Shiro slowly tilts his head up at her. "Merodii's my sister."

"SHE'S YOUR  _WHAT_?!" Allura and Keith jump back in response and yelled simultaneously. 

"Hold on, hold on! She's not biological though!" Shiro waved his hands in front of them. "It's a really long story."

"This better be good." Keith gently pinched the bridge of his nose, his other hand resting on his hip.

"Go on Shiro, you aren't in a rush." Allura nods. 

"When I was your age, Keith, I actually joined a military faction called the New U.N. Spacy back on Earth. Because of my natural abilities as a pilot, Merodii's father, who was a Major, began to look up to me as one of his best pupils. I owed him a lot,  he took me in as if I was his own since I didn't have any close family." Shiro nudged something with his elbow that made it tip over and spill it's contents--the box of letters and images that were investigated earlier. "I thought Coran took this already.."

Keith picked up that old picture that tapped his toe and observed it himself. "Takashi..she called you by your first real name, huh."

"I-I thought Shiro was your name." Allura raised a brow as Shiro chuckled at her confusion. 

"It's just a nickname a lot of people happen to call me by."

"I see." Allura nods again.

"Now, where was I?" Shiro continued. "One day, her father assigned me for a ' _very important mission'_ and what I thought to do was something dangerous, happened to be something rather not; taking care of Merodii myself." He spots a postcard in the box that presented a woman winking with short green hair and the same red eyes Merodii possessed. He picks it up and showed it to the other two. "This is her aunt, Ranka Lee, who's also an idol. Around the time he gave me the request, he became his sister's bodyguard during performances. As days go by taking care of Merodii, I happen to find a couple of discoveries."

Keith sat down beside Shiro and handed him the old photo. Shiro takes the photo and rubbed his thumb against the corner of it. "She was a bit of a trouble-maker, whenever I had free time she would sneak around the station just to see me and make paper planes without her father knowing, her hair can move as a way to display emotion like her aunt...I'm sure you saw earlier."

"Oh, that's what it was," Keith said to himself. That cowlick of hers kinda annoyed him in some way. "Never seen anyone done that before back on Earth."

"Merodii's a hybrid Keith, like you." Shiro grinned at Keith, his eyes widened reflecting his last statement. 

"She's .. half Galra too?" 

"Oh no, she has the blood of the Zentradi." 

"I heard my father fought against that race before we clashed against Zarkon," Allura mentions. "I hope we're in good terms today."

"Even if she were part Zentradi, she barely survived a tragic accident followed by another incident taken place in a planet called Windermere, killing a family friend. She lived, fortunately, but everything in my heart shattered when her first words were referring to me by Sir rather than my first name and throwing herself into my arms once she recovered. I was relocated to the Galaxy Garrison after that, I chose to." Shiro's hand gripped onto the picture. 

"If she's still keeping that photo, someone that she knows is trying to make her remember you," Keith replied. "They must know who you are too." 

"They do." Shiro glances at another photo that sat on the pile of letters, the one of Merodii smiling with the group of friends forming those "W" signs with their hands. "They sure do."

"I think I held on to you guys a bit longer than I thought. It's best if we share this story with everyone else in the morning without her knowledge." Allura picks up the scattered letters and photos on the floor and placed them back safely in the box. "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Merodii."

"It's fine." Shiro shook his head. He finally carries the box handed it to Keith. Surprised on what he did, Keith stumbles almost dropping the box entirely. 

"W-why me?!" Keith's voice cracked a little.

"You two share a room, don't you?" Shiro pats his shoulder. "No funny business, ok?" He continues walking, finally leaving himself in his own room. He stops for a second and closes his eyes thinking about a memory as if it were yesterday.

~~~+~~~

_"Takashi, Takashi!!" A young Merodii runs towards him with a big smile, throwing herself for a hug. Shiro flinches letting out a big 'oof'._

_"What's up Meli?" He asks, ruffling her hair._

_"I've been thinking," Merodii began to jump up and down eagerly. "I want to be a pilot!"_

_"Huh? Didn't you say you wanted to become an idol like your auntie?" Shiro raised a brow._

_"Hai!" Merodii nods. "But I want to be a pilot too!"_

_"I-is that even possible?"_

_Merodii shrugs. "No one said it's impossible. I want to be like you, Takashi!"_

~~~+~~~

Keith enters his room along with the box of letters and photos, finding Merodii and her mercat, Chika fast asleep on a bed,  _his_ bed. 

"Fine, you can have that bunk." He sighs heavily and grabs a blanket. He spreads the blanket out and tucked it over Merodii. Her sleeping body faces Keith and mumbled a song...

**_Sora wo mau hibari wa nami da_ **

****_Ru-rei rureia_ ** **

**_**_Omae wa yasashi midori no ko..._ ** _ **

From there on, Keith was puzzled about the song. He was certain it was Japanese but he wasn't certain for what it meant. He shrugs it off and hopped onto the bunk over Merodii's.

"Goodnight, Merodii."

 


End file.
